Broken Promise
by Levi's Cleaning Materials
Summary: Me no good at summaries. GouFubu. Don't like yaoi, don't read it.


**Konnichiwa! Okay, this story is circling around Fubuki and Gouen-I mean, Ishido. I'm not sure if I should make this a one-shot or not. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so please excuse me for my grammatical errors and typos. I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, blah, blah, blah and all that. Enjoy!**

"What do you want with me, Ishido?"

"..."

* * *

><p>It was a cold afternoon and Fubuki Shirou was taking a walk alone. He went to the Steel Tower Plaza and stayed there. As the cool breeze rushes on his face, he couldn't help but remember the good times he used to have with Gouenji. The promise Gouenji made with him...<p>

_Flashback:_

_"Gouenji-kun, how was your day?" asked the ice prince. The known flame striker smiled and answered, "Fine. Nothing too great about it, though... So, you're going back to Hokkaido tomorrow, huh?"_

_"Yeah. I'm really gonna miss you guys. Especially you, Gouenji-kun," he said, with a weak smile. Gouenji frowned a bit knowing that Fubuki won't be back some time from now. His lover... He decided to make a promise with Fubuki. He stood up and raised his right pinkie and reached for the snowy boy's own. "Gouenji-kun, what are you-"_

_"I promise that when we see each other again, I will still enjoy soccer the way we enjoy it now... and that I will never change my personality. Also, I promise that we will be together again and I will never leave your side."_

_The speech that he had just said made Fubuki's heart melt. He knew that Gouenji never breaks a promise. He stood up, smiled and said,"I also promise that when we meet again, we will remain lovers and enjoy soccer as it is now." After the two made promises, Gouenji pulled Fubuki closer and placed his lips over the silver-hair's own. Fubuki was shocked but was then again happy that Gouenji and he shared their last kiss before he leaves for Hokkaido. It was good to know that Gouenji won't ever change... or so he thought._

_End Flashback_

"Gouenji-kun..."

As the day comes to an end, he took one last look at the entire town and whispered to himself,"Gouenji-kun, I should've known you would break your promise. I guess no one can keep their promises very long-"

"Fubuki."

Before he could leave the Tower, he heard a familiar voice. The same voice that used to melt his heart ten years ago except was now nothing but an old, forgotten memory.

"What is it that you want from me, Ishido?"

"..."

Ishido remained silent. He never knew that the once gentle Fubuki Shirou would call him the name that was nothing but a huge burden to him. "How rude. Won't you at least turn around and look at your lo-"

"You're not my lover, anymore!" he yelled. He just couldn't stand seeing him right now. He doesn't want to feel the pain again. Ishido just smirked. "Face it, Fubuki. You still have feelings for me-". "SHUT UP!" he felt his tears rolling down his face. This is just too much for him. Ishido walked toward Fubuki, forced him to turn around and caressed his cheek. Fubuki felt his face flush. He just didn't know what to do. Ishido moved closer until his nose touches the other one's. "S-Stop it! G-Go away-". He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Ishido placed his lips over his. Soon afterwards, Ishido bit Fubuki's lower lip which made the snow prince moan and remember the last kiss he shared with him. After sharing their first kiss in ten years, Ishido let go of Fubuki and said,"Remember, you can't stay away from your feelings for me. You may be able to erase all the bad memories but I'm not one of them. We'll see each other a-"

"No we won't," he said, gathering up every bit of courage he has. "You broke your promise, so I doubt we'll ever see each other again. Goodbye, Ishido." As he left, Ishido stood there, frozen, unable to say anything. He had his mind clouded by what Fubuki said before he left. And, with one last glimpse of the sun setting, he also left the Tower.

_'I... broke my promise... I guess I have changed... I'm sorry... Fubuki.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. Sorry again for my wrong grammar. As I said, my first fanfic. I have decided that it will remain a one-shot. Thank you. Next up, KyouTen and then, HiroMido. Yes, Fubuki, Hiroto, Gouenji, Endou and Aphrodi became ikemen. Midorikawa did not, apparently. He became fluffier. Tachimukai looks like he came from the 70s. LoL.<strong>


End file.
